In major urban areas there is a critical loss of adequate water pressure to maintain the fire-fighting hydrant system, due to vandalism of the fire hydrants. Persons are constantly opening the fire hydrants to provide the nearby residence with cooling water, resulting in severe loss of fire hydrant water pressure. The present invention is to provide a bullet-shaped locking head that will replace the top of an existing fire hydrant and which will be turned on only by means of a special wrench.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking device having a small number of parts and which is easily attached to an existing fire hydrant and which can be operated to turn on the water in the hydrant only by use of a special wrench.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an imperforate, bullet-shaped dome encompassing, and rotatably attached to, a spider having legs by which it is easily attached to an existing hydrant. The dome has at its apex a recess having a non-circular opening adapted to snugly fit the operating nut of the hydrant structure of the fire plug.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and specification and the essential features thereof will be set forth in the appended claims.